<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Chance by Eternal9697</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939107">By Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal9697/pseuds/Eternal9697'>Eternal9697</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Jeon Wonwoo, Forensics, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Mingyu, Police Detective, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal9697/pseuds/Eternal9697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We met in this circumstance. I saw your eyes, then I see the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Going Seventeen Don’t Lie II episode - Mafia Kim Mingyu x Doctor Jeon Wonwoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>By Chance</strong>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We met in this circumstance. I saw your eyes, then I see the future. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sudah hampir sejam aku duduk di sini, mengamati satu per satu mereka yang keluar masuk ruang penyidik. Penyelidikan seperti biasa, berlangsung lama dan cukup alot. Ini sudah menghabiskan setengah hariku yang berharga karena seharusnya saat ini aku berada di laboratorium untuk melanjutkan kembali proses visum. Kematian korban kali ini tidak main-main dan begitu sadis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aku melihat cara detektif Jihoon menginterogasi pria ini yang sedari tadi enggan membuka suara. Auranya begitu mengintimidasi bahkan ketika dia hampir menjadi seorang tersangka. Mereka berhasil menangkap seorang mafia kelas kakap atas tuduhan pembunuhan seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh dua tahun yang mayatnya kemudian dibuang ke hutan. Dari hasil kamera pengawas, terpampang nyata mobil <em>sport </em>hitam mewah milik pria yang saat ini sedang diam seribu bahasa di hadapan detektif Jihoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sampai kapan kau akan diam, Kim Mingyu? Kalian benar-benar tidak manusiawi. Kau pikir nyawa manusia adalah mainan?!” Bentak sang detektif. Kami menghela nafas dari ruangan kaca di sebelah. Kim Mingyu—nama mafia itu—masih tak bergeming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apa kalian percaya jika ku katakan aku tidak membunuhnya? Kalian bisa melakukan visum jika tak percaya padaku. Untuk apa aku membunuh orang yang sama sekali tak mendatangkan keuntungan.” Jawabnya. Alasan yang cukup bagus untuk berkilah namun label penjahat sudah melekat erat pada dirinya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau adalah penjahat, Kim Mingyu. Dan penjahat mana yang akan mengakui kejahatannya.” Sindir Jihoon. Aku menghela nafas. Ekspresi Mingyu sulit ditebak bahkan dua orang rekan Jihoon, Minghao dan Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sudah ku katakan, Kim Mingyu adalah target yang menyulitkan.” Ucap Minghao. Aku memperhatikan secara psikologis tanda kebohongan yang disampaikan Mingyu dari bahasa tubuhnya namun pria itu pintar mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apakah perlu bantuanku?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dokter Wonwoo, kau yakin? Mingyu akan menyulitkanmu. Bahkan Jihoon tak bisa mengatasinya.” Jawab Seungcheol. Aku berdeham, tidak ada salahnya mencoba walaupun aku yakin ini cukup sulit. Tapi aku ingin melihat Mingyu dari dekat dan melihat ada atau tidaknya kebohongan yang ia buat. “Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu Jihoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol mengatakan sesuatu lewat interkom dan menginfokan bahwa aku akan masuk. Jihoon menghela nafas ketika aku membuka pintu dan bergabung dengan mereka. Aku melihat wajah Mingyu dari dekat yang saat ini sedang menatap tajam ke arahku. Dia tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan, membuatku terintimidasi dan merasa tidak nyaman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau tidak perlu menatap dokter Jeon seperti itu, Mingyu.” Ucap Jihoon. Mingyu kemudian memutus kontak mata denganku dan beralih pada Jihoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa waktuku, detektif Jihoon? Kenapa dari semua orang, aku yang kau curigai?” Mingyu menuntut penjelasan. Suaranya rendah dan berat. Aku mencoba menggali kebohongan di sana tapi Mingyu menarik garis yang membuat segalanya terlihat abu-abu. Jujur saja, jantungku begitu terpacu tatkala manik hitam itu menatap tajam manik milikku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reputasi.” Aku menjawab, membuat Mingyu menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. “Tapi detektif Jihoon, ku rasa Mingyu tidak berbohong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apa maksudnya, dokter Jeon?” Tanya Jihoon heran. Aku pun yakin, Minghao dan Seungcheol di dalam sana pasti bertanya-tanya. Hal ini tentu saja aneh untuk mereka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bahasa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya kebohongan. Sedari awal dia berkata jujur. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku.” Ucapku meyakinkan. Jihoon merasa ragu kemudian menarik tanganku dan mengajakku keluar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kita perlu bicara di luar. Untuk sementara, kau aku tahan di sini, Mingyu. Biar bagaimana pun, masih ada waktu empat puluh delapan jam untuk proses penahananmu.” Mingyu menatap kami dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Aku dan Jihoon kemudian bergabung dengan Seungchel dan Minghao, mengamati gerak-gerik Mingyu yang masih begitu tenang seolah memang itu bukan perbuatannya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dokter Jeon, kita perlu bicara, analisamu begitu sepihak.” Protes Jihoon. Aku berdeham.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Detektif Jihoon, selain anatomi tubuh manusia, aku juga mempelajari psikologis. Tidak ada tanda kebohongan di sana dan Mingyu bukan orang yang patut kita curigai hanya dari kasus pembunuhan dan perampokan. Dia mafia kelas kakap yang ruang lingkupnya adalah mengganggu kelangsungan bisnis, bukan membunuh dan memperkosa orang lain.” Jelasku. Ketika detektif itu menatapku tak puas tapi aku yakin, mereka membenarkan pendapatku. “Lagi pula, kalian semua bisa menahannya lebih lama. Hanya saja, dia punya alibi dan ku rasa pun dia tak berbohong atas alibinya. Dari matanya aku tahu, dia tidak melakukan hal ini.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mereka berpikir, berusaha menimbang. Namun akhirnya apa yang kusampaikan membuat mereka membuat satu keputusan yang tepat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Membebaskan Kim Mingyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harusnya kau biarkan saja dia, Wonwoo. Membunuhnya justru membuatku semakin dicurigai oleh Jihoon. Mereka sudah lama mengincarku.” Mingyu berbisik di telingaku sambil memeluk tubuh berbalut piyama sutra di ranjang apartemenku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, merasakan hangat tubuh yang sudah sekian tahun menemaniku. Mingyu selalu ada untuk melindungi segala bentuk kejahatan yang telah aku lakukan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tapi aku butuh praktek visum korban pemerkosaan. Lagi pula bukan kelompokmu yang terbukti melakukan kejahatan. Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bisa melindungimu dari detektif haus kekuasaan itu. Apakah perlu kita membunuh salah satunya?” Bisikku. Mingyu memelukku erat dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. Setelah empat puluh delapan jam, pria ini akhirnya dibebaskan. <em>Priaku.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?” Tanyanya. Aku menyeringai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sepertinya visum korban kebakaran dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh adalah ide yang bagus. Kau hanya perlu mencari kelompok baru untuk menjadi pancingan atau mengadu domba kelompok lain, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan.” Ucapku girang. Mingyu tertawa, seperti sudah membayangkan hal yang sama denganku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kau masih Jeon Wonwoo yang aku kenal tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mahasiswa kedokteran yang sadis sekali.” Aku tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama kami yang sama-sama mahasiswa kedokteran. Namun Mingyu akhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan untuk meneruskan bisnis orang tuanya yang empat tahun belakangan ku ketahui adalah mafia. Dia banyak membantuku melakukan praktek langsung melihat anatomi tubuh manusia dengan membantai banyak orang dan melakukan perdagangan gelap organ tubuh atas bantuanku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seharusnya kau juga menjadi dokter.” Ucapku. Mingyu tertawa lalu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jika aku menjadi dokter, apakah kau akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini?” Tanyanya. Aku tahu maksudnya tapi enggan menjawab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mingyu, aku menjadi dokter forensik yang hebat atas bantuanmu. Ku rasa, kita impas.” Aku mengecup bibirnya dan kami berciuman lama. Sejak pertama bertemu, aku yakin untuk tak melepas pria yang akhirnya telah banyak berjasa dan melakukan semua hal untukku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You always be my lifetime partner and partner in crime, </em>Mingyu. Dibalik dokter forensik yang hebat, ada mafia yang kuat, begitu bukan?” Mingyu tertawa ketika dia hampir menyebutkan kalimat andalannya saat merayuku. Lima tahun bersama tentu saja telah membuat kami mengalami banyak hal dan saling mendukung satu sama lain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tentu saja, Dokter Jeon, <em>my lifetime partner. Your wish is my command.” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Perjalanan tentu masih panjang dan biarlah semua tetap menjadi rahasia kami. Rahasia yang bahkan tak akan pernah terpecahkan oleh detektif mana pun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rahasia kecil antara Dokter Jeon Wonwoo dan Bos Mafia Kim Mingyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jadi, petualangan apa lagi kali ini?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“As your wish, Wonwoo. I always on your back.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-FIN-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please leave kudos for this quick hardwork kkkk ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>